Jason Voorhees vs Trapper
Jason Voorhees vs Trapper is the upcoming 4th installment in Nickstar777's Death Battles. It pits the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th Franchise, Jason Voorhees against one of the killers of the game Dead By Daylight, The Trapper. Description 2 Psychopathic Killers! 2 Hunters Lurking in the Woods! 2 Men Who Loved Their Parents Too Much! Who is the better Killer? Interlude Wiz: In the genre of Horror, there are many types of villain, from vampires, werewolves, zombies and other types of monsters... Boomstick: But sometimes, it's just a psychopath with a big blade. Wiz: Jason Voorhees, the Hockey Mask Wearing Machete Weilder of Friday the 13th Boomstick: And The Trapper, one of the 4 deadly killers of Dead By Daylight. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Jason Voorhees Wiz: Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June the 13th, which, that year, was on a Friday. Boomstick: So that's why the movie series is called Friday the 13th! Wiz: Actually, no, originally, Jason was never meant to be the main villain of the Friday the 13th franchise, heck, he wasn't even meant to appear in the sequel. Boomstick: But then why is it called... Wiz: Born with several physical deformities, Jason's mother, Pamela, knew that Jason would receive ridicule from others and isolated him from the community, not letting him attend school and homeschooling him in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake. Boomstick: But since this isn't the type of Jason you're used to, we're gonna skip ahead. Wiz: When Jason was 11 years old, Pamela got a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, and, unable to find a babysitter, she took Jason with her. Boomstick: Which doesn't sound too bad, except it turned out to be the worst decision ever. Wiz: A group of kids who picked on Jason because of his deformed appearance pushed Jason into the lake, and Jason couldn't swim and drowned. Boomstick: He would have been saved had the counsellors not been Getting Busy at that time. Wiz: Jason's death left his mother shattered and made her go on a killing spree, which ended with her getting decapitated with a machete. And a ressurrected Jason saw it happen. Boomstick: Then, when Jason was all grown up, he decided to avenge his mother and became the most terrifying horror movie character ever. JASON VOORHEES *'Age: 509 (Jason X), 70 (Present Day)' *'Height: 6'5' *'Victims: 158' *'Hockey Fan' *'Mommy's Boy' Wiz: Jason started off by killing the woman who murdered his mother and from there, went on to murder practically anyone he met. Boomstick: Be they in the summer camp where he and his mother both died, or be it in Manhatten or even in space, yeah, Jason went to space. Wiz: Anyway, after his resurrection, Jason was given a lot of supernatural powers. He posesses superhuman strength and durability, an accelerated healing factor, enhanced speed, pain suppression, intelligence and immortality. POWERS AND ABILITIES *'Immortality' *'Resurrection' *'Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Pain Suppression' *'Intelligence' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Weapons Proficiency' Wiz: Jason has survived being hung from a rope, having an axe slammed into his face, being impaled by his own machete, having his eyes gouged out and so much more. Boomstick: But you can't be a serial killer without tools to kill with, and Jason's picked out some interesting ones. Wiz: That's actually a common misconception, Jason isn't technically a Serial Killer, he's actually what would be classed as a Spree Killer, but either way, Jason does have some deadly weapons. WEAPONS *'Machete' *'Axe' *'Double Sided Axe' *'Fire Poker' *'Harpoon Gun' *'Knife' *'Pitchfork' Wiz: Jason has weilded 2 different types of axes, being the regular one he used to terrorise Manhatten and a double sided axe. Jason also uses a fire poker, a knife, a pitchfork and a harpoon gun. Boomstick: Inspite of all of these dangerous tools, Jason's favourite is his lucky machete, the same one that was used to make his mother lose her head. Wiz: Jason has used these weapons and more to earn a kill count of nearly 160, more than any other Horror Movie Slasher in history. In addition, Jason has fought 2 other horror movie slashers in battle, Freddy Krueger and Leatherface, and fought Leatherface to a draw and was able to defeat Freddy. Boomstick: Now, he just needs to take out Michael Myers and he's got the full set. Wiz: Jason has also been able to survive for so long by switching bodies and souls. FEATS *'Defeated Freddy Krueger in battle' *'Fought Leatherface to a draw' *'Survived being stabbed with his own Machete' *'Been Resurrected dozens of times' *'Survived the Vacuum of Space' *'Higher kill count than any other horror movie slasher (158 kills)' *'Survived by switching bodies/souls' Wiz: In addition, Jason's immortality allowed him to survive in the vaccum of space after he was launched into space by his own son to Earth II's uninhabitable second moon. Boomstick: Wait, back up! JASON HAS A SON? Wiz: Kinda. Anyway, being undead, Jason also possesses an immunity to all forms of poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergenics and parasites. Boomstick: Can anything stop this freak? Wiz: Yes WEAKNESSES *'Water' *'Momma's Boy' *'Mentally Unstable' Wiz: Jason's mental stability is lacking, after his mother's death, he even took his mother's remains, being the clothes she was wearing when she died and her severed head, and built an alter in his mothers memory. Boomstick: That's creepy as hell! But Jason's obsession with his mother doesn't end there. When Freddy Krueger tricked Jason into helping him, he did so by pretending to be Jason's mother. Wiz: But aside from his mental instability and his obsession with his mother, Jason has one more weakness, his biggest weakness of all...water. Water was what caused Jason to die in the first place due to him being unable to swim. Boomstick: Jason also showed his fear of water during his fight with Freddy Krueger, when he was about to finish Freddy off, until a wall of H2O got in the way. Wiz: Well, that's innaccurate, Jason wasn't about to finish Freddy off, Freddy still had plenty of fight left. Boomstick: Whatever, rest assured, Jason is one bad mother fucker, one you never want to see when you go camping. Trapper Wiz: Dead By Daylight is a terrifying horror game with 4 deadly killers, possibly the one that stands out the most being the deadly Trapper. Boomstick: But he wasn't always a deranged maniac, at first he was, a businessman Wiz: Originally, he was Evan Macmillan, the son of Archie Macmillan, the chairman of the Macmillan Estate. Evan idolised his father and, being raised under Archie's firm hand, Evan took to running the workforce with an iron fist. Boomstick: So even before he was a murderer, he was still a psycho. Wiz: Production was always high and the Macmillan Estate propered under father and son, until Archie's mental health started to deteriorate. Boomstick: Everyone wanted to take advantage and wanted a piece of the family fortune, but Evan was all like 'It's not for you!'. Wiz: Evan protected his father from the people after the fortune and followed all his father's orders. When Archie finally snapped, his son would become his enforcer and become infamous as the worst mass murderer of the modern world. Boomstick: Evan led over 100 men into some dark tunnels, before detonating the sets of explosives and sealing the men inside to be buried alive. Wiz: After that incident, Evan's guilt couldn't be proven and Evan later disappeared and possibly killed his father, who's body was found in the basement of his own warehouse, abandoned. Boomstick: But we know what became of Evan, he became the psychopathic murderer of the abandoned Macmillan Estate known as, The Trapper TRAPPER *'Real Name: Evan Macmillan' *'Victims: Unknown' *'Born into Money' *'Business Expert' Wiz: What Evan didn't know was that his murderous actions awoke 'The Entity', a supernatural being of evil hailing from an unnamed place. Over time, Evan's evil actions, as well as the actions of 3 other murderers, attracted the attention of the Entity. Boomstick: It was then that the Entity pulled Trapper and the other killers out of real world and forced to do the Entity's bidding. Wiz: In order to maintain its existence, the Entity requires sacrifices, and demands that they hunt and kill the survivors so it can feed off their hope and steal a piece of their soul upon death. Then they are brought back to life to repeat the trial, endlessly attempting to escape. Boomstick: And Trapper needs weapons to help the Entity, and he's got some deadly ones. EQUIPMENT *'Cleaver' *'Bear Traps' *'Meat Hooks' *'Trapper's Bag' Wiz: The Trapper's main job is injuring the Survivors enough so he can pick them up and hang them on meat hooks for the Entity to devour their soul. The Trapper's main weapon is his large Cleaver. Boomstick: This is a tough weapon, one hit from it will reduce the target to a limp and a second will make them so weak that they're forced to crawl. After that, they have 3 minutes to either have a teammate heal them, or find a first aid kit. Wiz: Trapper's secondary weapon is the various bear traps that are found around the area. Trapper will normally start off with one and can only carry one at a time, unless he's got the Trapper's Bag. Boomstick: When one of these have caught someone, Trapper instantly knows where they are and can even see them through walls. Wiz: That's actually due to the noise they make. But anyway, in addition to his weapons, Trapper also has some extra abilities. ABILITIES: *'Speed' *'Strength' Wiz: The killers aren't able to run after the survivors, and thus, can only walk, however, when the killers are walking, they are actually slightly faster than a sprinting survivor. In addition, the Trapper is quite the strong individual. Boomstick: I thought he'd have more powers than that. Like Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger or Leatherface. Wiz: Actually, he doesn't, Trapper has no actual supernatural abilities. Also, Leatherface doesn't have any supernatural abilities either. Anyway, Trapper is a normal human and has flaws. WEAKNESSES *'No Supernatural Abilities' *'Short & Narrow Melee Hit Radius' *'Lack of Balance' *'Low Field of Vision When Setting up Beartraps' *'Can Get Caught in His Own Bear Traps' *'Can't Run' *'Can't climb through windows as fast as survivors' *'Cleaver doesn't kill instantly' Wiz: Since Trapper is not supernatural, he has no supernatural powers, so he has no healing factor, also, the hit radius for his cleaver is short and narrow, so he has to be really close to his target. In addition, since Trapper always puts so much brutality into his attack, he will end up staggered if he misses. When he sets up bear traps, his field of vision is greatly reduced for a short period of time, leaving targets with time to get away. Also, the bear traps are not Survivor only hazards, should the Trapper step on a trap himself, he will get caught too, slowing him down greatly. Also, Trapper's Cleaver isn't used for instant kills, no matter how many times he hits someone with the Cleaver, it won't kill them until they eventually bleed out. Boomstick: Still, Trapper is a terrifying man and a deadly killer Poll Who are you rooting for? Jason Voorhees Trapper Who do you think will win? Jason Voorhees Trapper Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick:IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight idk lol forgot XD Results Wiz: Jason Voorhees wins this fight fair and square Boomstick: You mean slice and dice? Wiz:Yeah, I guess your right. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle "Yeah, that's right, I'm Finnish. 'Cause when I start a beatdown I always FINNISH it!" VS "I'm the Rhino! Ain't nothing can hurt me!" SOUND THE WAR HORN! BATTLE OF THE RHINOS! Trivia *In the thumbnail, Jason's last name is misspelt as 'Vorhees' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Nickstar777 Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:“Dead By Daylight vs Friday The 13th” Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years